Tour
by Umi Kane
Summary: Michiru is away on tour and misses her little family very much. Listen to their phone conversations. [OneShot]


_**Author's Note: This was inspired from the song "Never Gone" off of the Backstreet Boys' album of the same title.**_

"Moshi moshi?"

"Konbanwa, utsukushi."

"Ara? Konbanwa, my wind chaser."

"How was the show tonight?"

"It was good. It had more of a turn out than I expected."

Michiru sat down on the hotel bed, holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek. She was trying to take her shoes off while on the phone. She was on tour while Haruka stayed at home to take care of Hotaru. There was a week or so left. She had been on tour for six months. It was difficult to be away from Haruka for so long but Haruka was supporting her. A small voice called to the phone from the background.

"Hi, Mama! I miss you!"

Michiru laughed softly.

"Tell my little Hotaru that I miss her too."

She could hear Haruka trying to calm the little girl down enough to relay the message. She missed them dearly.

"Mama says she misses you too. Now go on to bed, you little sneak."

Hotaru's giggle could be heard as she trotted off to bed. When Haruka spoke once more, her tone was a bit sad. No one else could have picked up on it but Michiru knew her Haruka well enough.

"She's not the only one that misses you... I can't wait for you to come home."

Michiru managed to get her shoes off and took the phone back into her hand.

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon. Just one more week."

She could hear Haruka sigh a bit.

"I know... It's just hard not having you here. I just keep thinking about you coming home soon and it keeps me going. The things we did, the things we said, keep coming back to me and make me smile again. You showed me how to face the truth. Everything that's good in me, I owe to you. Though the distance that's between us now may seem to be too far. It will never separate us. Deep inside, I know you are... Never gone. Never far. In my heart is where you are. Always close, everyday. Every step along the way. Even though for now we've got to say good-bye. I know you will be forever in my life."

Michiru smiled softly, a few tears spilling from her eyes. She could hear the love in Haruka's voice. A soft blush rose in her cheeks as she heard the words of how much she meant to Haruka. She loved her Haruka dearly. Haruka chuckled that adorable chuckle of hers before speaking again.

"Now you get some sleep. Don't worry. I'll take care of our little bundle of energy."

Michiru nodded and tried to hide her tears in her voice.

"Alright."

"I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka. I'll see you soon."

"Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi."

With that Michiru hung up. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She would be home soon.

--

Later that week, Haruka walked Hotaru down the streets of Tokyo, shopping. Haruka tried to stay smiling for Hotaru. It was just hard for her to be without her Michiru. She never realized how much she truly needed the young sea child. Her heart spoke to Michiru, though not one word left her lips.

_I walk along these empty streets. There is not a second you're not here with me. The love you gave. The grace you've shown will always give me my strength and be my corner stone. Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me. As long as time goes on, I swear that you will be. Never gone. Never far. In my heart is where you are. Always close, everyday. Every step along the way. Never gone, from me. If there's one thing I believe. I will see somewhere down the road again._

The two continued to shop for a little while. Then they went back to the house the three of them shared. As Haruka pulled up she saw a figure standing on the front step. As they drew closer, Hotaru practically screamed from excitement.

"Mama's home!"

Haruka parked the car and both her and Hotaru practically jumped out of it. Michiru stood there, smiling brightly at them.

"I'm home early. Surprise!"

Hotaru was ready to run up to her adopted mother but Haruka was one step ahead of her. She dashed up and gently grabbed Michiru's sides, lifting her into the air and spinning around. When she lowered her, she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and kissed her passionately. Michiru laughed softly into the kiss and returned it. When they parted, she smiled up at the young sky child.

"I missed you too, my Haruka."

It was at that moment that the two of them felt a tug on their clothing. They looked down to see little Hotaru pouting.

"I want up too!"

Haruka chuckled and released Michiru, who in turn bent down and picked up Hotaru. She held the little girl on her hip and gave her a gentle squeeze. Hotaru let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck.

"I missed you, Mama!"

Michiru gave Hotaru a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her softly.

"I missed you too, sweetie. I missed you both. I am glad to be home."

Hotaru gave her mother a big smooch on the cheek, causing Michiru to laugh softly once more. Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist, standing on the other side of Michiru. She pouted a bit.

"How come she gets all the kisses, Hotaru?"

Hotaru giggled and reached over, taking Haruka's face in her little hands. She pulled her closer and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. Haruka chuckled and kissed Hotaru's forehead softly. The little family went inside, eager to hear of Michiru's tour all over Japan.

**THE END**


End file.
